The Bodyguards
by sakurai-pyon
Summary: Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika just got a job to be bodyguards for a girl with a mysterious past. When trouble arises,the guys must protect her with everything the have. Will love blossom? Killua x OC. 1st chapter is realy bad so just skim thru it. thnx RxR
1. Offer X Rising Prices X New Job

**Sakurai: Hey Sakurai here, ready to get this story started!**

**Kazuki: hey. I'm Kazuki and I'll be this story's idea consultant and also chief editor.**

**Sakurai: this story was written in honor of a truly great man… Killua Zoldeyk! Give a round of applause everybody!**

**Kazuki: *clapping* yes Killua is truly the best character I have seen in any manga or anime. **

**Sakurai: He has the power to make you love a shounen series even though you are a shoujo fan!**

**Kazuki: you're just talking about yourself here…**

**Sakurai: Well I AM a very important person after all.**

**Kazuki: *sighs* sure sure. Sakurai does not own HxH or any of the characters except for Riku. She owns Riku.**

**Sakurai: You make it sound kinda dirty… Aww whatever! Fanfiction story writing powers, ACTIVATE!**

Killua's PoV

I stood in front of an extravagant penthouse apartment door, wondering why on earth I accepted this job in the first place. I'm definitely not cut out to be a bodyguard, but since the price of chocolate robots went up and my cash supply went down, it'll have to do.

I wasn't here alone, though my companions weren't my favorite people in the world: The crazy old man Reyolio (Leorio) and the walking encyclopedia Kurapika.

If you are wondering what the hell is going on here then this may clear it up a bit.

_Recap_

_Killua's PoV_

"_Ne, Killua? What do you think the hunter organization wants to talk to us about?" said my innocent, idiotic, spiky-haired best friend Gon as we walked down a long hallway._

"_I don't know, maybe they want to kill me or something?" I responded with a shrug._

_Gon laughed nervously. "You have a strange sense of humor, Killua. Maybe they just want to chat and have some tea?" We turned a corner and went down a different hallway._

"_Riight…"_

_We came to the meeting room and went inside. Gon cheered excitedly when he saw our, I mean HIS, two friends sitting on the couch._

"_Hey! You guys came too! This is like a Hunter reunion!"_

"_Only old people would talk about things like reunions." I smirked._

_The tall, lazy-looking, black haired man started growling. "I am NOT old!"_

"_Yes you are. Heck, Reyolio, you're so old that they didn't even have black and white photos when you were a kid."_

_Smoke started coming out of his ears. "One: I am NOT old. Two: MY NAME ISN'T REYOLIO, ITS LEORIO! LEORIO!"_

_The calm blond boy on the couch got up and hit us both on the head. _

"_Oww! Kurapika! What did I ever do to you?"_

"_You were annoying me. Old man." Kurapika's response only made Leorio angrier._

"_Both of you! If you don't stop calling me old I'm gonna kick both of your-"_

"_Well, well. I see that you bunch are having fun." Chairman Netero interrupted. Yikes. How does he always manage to appear without me noticing?_

_We all sat down on the couch quietly, Kurapika and Gon sitting in between Leorio and me to keep us from fighting._

"_I have an interesting offer for all of you." Chairman Netero began. "It's a job offer for the four of you, as a group."_

"_What kind of job?" Gon is impatient as always._

"_Actually, it's a body guarding job. This person has been hiring hunters for almost 10 years now, so we'd like to give them as much help as they need."_

_I shook my head quickly. "No way! I'm not going to bodyguard some snobby rich person! Besides, why can't you get other hunters for this job? Ones that are a bit more suited to something like this?"_

"_I'd love to get other people but, I'm afraid we've been running short on hunters recently."_

"_Huuuhh?" Leorio said, or more like moaned. "How can we be running short on hunters?"_

"_I think I can answer that." No surprise there. Blondie was always coming up with weird knowledge out of the blue. "They were either hired out as bodyguard already or they were killed. Although we won the war against the spiders and destroyed them, many hunters were killed. The war also brought the spiders' power to their attention, making them fear their safety and hired more bodyguards."_

_Troublesome situation. "So what you're telling me is we're just being used as body guards because there is a shortage in hunters?"_

"_Pretty much! Do you accept the offer?"_

_I exchanged glances with the only practical guy among us, Kurapika. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was thinking: The pay._

_Of course, being the miserly man that he was, Leorio was the one to ask. _

"_How much do we get?"_

_Chairman Netero pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and placed it on the table. "I think this will answer your question."_

_I looked at the paper and saw that it was a check. The zeni this person was willing to pay for a body guard was amazing. Look at all the zeros! (A/N: I'm too lazy to think of a price that would be right to fit this situation so I'll leave it up to your imagination.)_

"_This will be split among you of course but I still think the number is very convincing, don't you?"_

_Leorio immediately agreed to work as soon as he saw the check. Kurapika also agreed, saying something about needing to gain experience._

"_And this is what we'll get paid? Each month?"_

_Netero nodded. "We'll do it!" Gon and I said in unison._

"_Excellent! But, Gon, are you sure you don't need to help your Aunt Mito?"_

"_What do you mean?" Gon asked confused._

"_I heard that there was a sickness going around the animals and people on Whale Island. The few remaining healthy people are trying to nurse the sick back to health."_

"_Why didn't anyone tell me? I have to go and help Aunt Mito!"_

"_I'll go with you too, Gon."_

"_No no. You a have to stay here and be a body guard. All that chocolate of your costs a lot of money."_

"_But!"_

_Chairman Netero scratched his beard. "I heard that the price of a box of chocolate robots went up 200 zeni." (About 2 U.S. dollars.)_

"_Urg, fine, I'll stay."_

"_Good boy! Now here is the information about your employer. Gon if you could just wait outside a bit."_

_Gon left._

_Chairman gave us an envelope. Kurapika was the 1__st__ one to read it. By his reaction he didn't like something he saw, or didn't see apparently._

_I looked over his shoulder and read the paper._

_There were no pictures or information. The only thing written was this:_

_Name:_

_First- Riku Last-Shirasai_

_Female_

_Then it gave us the address of the place we would all be living in. Great I had to stay in the house as some crazy old lady. She could be a grandma for all I know! And I have to protect her too._

_End of very long Recap_

The three of us, still standing in front of the penthouse apartment door, were gathering all our thoughts before we met our new employer.

Since there was no doorbell, Kurapika knocked gently on the door. No answer. He knocked a bit harder. We waited. No answer. Was this lady seriously not home?

He knocked a third time, this time very loudly.

Then we heard a voice come from inside.

"Come in!" It said.

Strange. This voice was much higher pitched than what I thought an old lady's voice should sound like.

**Sakurai: Tada! All done with chapter 1. Sorry if it was boring, but I had to get all that in so the rest of the story wouldn't be too confusing.**

**Kazuki: I thought it was very entertaining and informative.**

**Sakurai: Ugh, you're beginning to sound like Kurapika**

**Kurapika: How does he sound like me?**

**Sakurai: I guess its okay. After all imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.**

**Kurapika: Actually imitation is something repeated or copied from the original. There is nothing sincere about it.**

**Kazuki: I'm definitely NOT copying him anymore.**

**Sakurai: Okaayy… so anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Seriously do it.**

**Review.**

**Just click the button on the bottom of this page.**

**It's right there.**

**Go ahead and click.**

**Then write the words.**

**Then submit the review.**

**All you have to do is click a tiny little button.**

**Then all your dreams will come true! Thank you!**


	2. Surprise X Insults X Laughter

**Sakurai: I'm going to try something new. I'm going to try putting up a new chapter every one or two days. It seems like a lot but I've got a good feeling about this story and I want it online as soon as possible. I might or might not be able to do it.**

**Kazuki: With my help, I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish you goal. I am excellent at getting important documents finished quickly.**

**Sakurai: Wow… you're trying to encourage me while complimenting yourself?**

**Kazuki: Yes, yes I am. But since I am part of your imagination, you are talking to yourself now.**

**Sakurai: So you're like, my other personality… but you're a guy!**

**Kazuki: You are kind of manly when you're tired because you walk around in your underwear and tank top then drink milk from the carton.**

**Sakurai: Kazuki! That was supposed to be a secret!**

**Kazuki: Hahaha. That's what you get for making me do all the cooking!**

**Sakurai: But were the same person!**

**Kazuki: hehe Sakurai and I don't own HxH or any of the characters. All rights to Riku belong to us.**

**Sakurai: Here we go...**

Killua's PoV

"Come in!" The higher-than-expected pitched voice called.

The three of us walked into the kitchen. Why the first room you come to after you go through the front door is the kitchen, I will never know. We looked around trying to the owner of the voice, but saw no one.

"Heelllloooo…" Leorio was never the best with his manners. Kurapika immediately shushed him, saying that Miss Riku-Sama might be working in her office or somewhere else where she needs quiet.

"Reyolio, if you get us fired from this job, I will kill you. And that is not an empty threat."

Kurapika tried calling for that lady also. "Miss Riku-Sama? We are the new guards you have hired. Do you want us to come back later?"

"No! One minute please!"

The voice seemed to be coming from the end of the long hallway to our right. To be polite, we waited in the living room. (It was connected to the kitchen.) 1 Minute went by. Then 2, then 3.

Then we heard a small scream and a very soft thud. The three of us immediately ran to the end of the hallway and pushed open the door. We came into a large bedroom. Almost double the size of a normal bedroom.

We searched the room with our eyes until they landed on the owner of the voice we've been hearing. There was a girl about my age sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. She was surrounded by lots and lots of photos and a shoebox.

I immediately guessed what happened. The girl tripped, screamed because she was falling, and the pictures she was holding in the shoebox fell out. Kurapika walked over to the girl, carefully avoiding stepping on the pictures. He helped the girl stand up straight and that's when we finally got a good look at her.

She was petite and shorter than all of us at about 5'3. Me being the shortest at 5'7. The girl had long golden semi-wavy hair pulled into high pigtails. And the thing that stood out most about her was two of the biggest bluest eyes I have ever seen.

She dusted off her skirt gently and faced us again. I was still trying to figure out who this girl is and why she was here. Maybe Miss Riku-Sama had a daughter or a niece.

The girl tilted her head to the side a little and smiled. "Nice to meet you!" She said "My name is Riku Shirasai. And what might your names be?"

Riku. Riku. Why did that name seem familiar? Ah, that's right! Riku is the name of the lady that hired us! So this girl has the same name as our employer.

"My name is Kurapika." He said with a bow "It is nice to finally meet you Miss Riku-Sama."

Wait, what?

Riku smiled again. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Riku!"

"It is a pleasure to be working for you Riku" He said with another bow.

Then Kurapika turned to us, with his back facing Riku. He mouthed words to us, without a sound. His mouth said, "She is our employer. Introduce yourself."

"I'm Killua." I said coldly, still in shock.

Then Leorio grabbed Riku's two tiny hands into his and shook then up and down vigorously. Surprise was clearly shown on her face, mixed with a bit of embarrassment and discomfort.

"Well hello there!" That idiot old man exclaimed "My name is Leorio and I'm very very happy to be working for you. But I didn't think I'd be working for such a CUTE girl like you. Hehe Luucky mee!"

I sweat-dropped as Kurapika tried to unsuccessfully pry the two of them apart, without hurting Riku.

The more Riku pulled away from Leorio the more he pulled her closer. I was about to barf. I mean, just how creepy can this guy get? Suddenly Kurapika pried Riku's hands loose and she went flying. She landed hard on the floor.

While Kurapika was busy beating Leorio, I went over to her and pulled her off the ground.

"You okay?"

She nodded. I saw her eyes dart past me and towards Leorio.

"Don't mind him. He's just plain creepy and perverted." I patted her on the head to show that there was nothing to be afraid of.

She nodded again. Something was strange here. She seemed to be thinking hard about something.

I turned to Leorio and hit him on the head, adding to the bumps created by Kurapika. He growled at me and was about to hit back when Riku said something very quietly.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked

"I said; you all would have been dead by now."

"…"

We just stared at this strange girl. Since no one spoke, she decided to continue.

"If I was an actual threat, then you would've been killed at least two times each."

At this comment, my stubborn side kicked in. "oh, really?

"Yes really."

"Would you care to explain how such a thing could happen?"

"For starters, you," Riku said pointing to Kurapika, "had the chance to be either killed or harmed greatly when, one, you helped me up and then, two when you turned your back on me to whisper to your friends."

Being the professional person that he was, Kurapika bowed and apologized. Leorio being the annoying person that he was, butted in during Kurapika's apology.

"What did I do wrong? How could someone have killed me?"

Riku giggled softly and responded, "When you were happily shaking my hands of course! One good kick to the stomach of someone like you and you'd be lying on the floor in pain right now."

Leorio, unhappy that he was being insulted, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He looked at all of us quietly. Finally, that big mouth of his was silent. I was beginning to like this Riku girl a little.

I was smiling at Leorio when Riku decided it was my turn to be insulted.

"You know, I've seen some people that can make a person go insane using their Nen just through touching that person. Stupid people should at least check a person's aura and see if they're dangerous before touching them."

"But I knew that you weren't dangerous so it's fine."

"What If I was using Zetsu to hide my aura?"

"You know Nen?"

"Yes. Now answer. What if I was using Zetsu?"

"I knew you weren't."

"You're pretty full of yourself aren't you?"

"Well I am the best fighter among us. And the strongest."

Riku glanced at Kurapika and Leorio and the nodded their head in agreement. She faced back towards me.

"Fine." She said with a sigh. "You win for today. I'll admit you are the strongest because, when you helping me up or I should say 'pulling me off the floor,' I thought you were going to break my arm or something."

"You're pretty weak aren't you?"

She thought about this a moment, then crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "So?"

I grinned at how childish Riku's answer was. Kurapika was also smiling and Reyolio was making such a stupid face that I didn't know what in hell's name he was thinking of.

"How can you criticize us when you can't do any better?" Leorio complained "That's not fair!"

Riku smiled. "Isn't that the reason why I hired you three in the first place?"

Kurapika's smiled while I stifled my laughter. "She does have a point there." Leorio turned to Kurapika and me and groaned.

"Why are you taking Riku's side? I thought we were friends!"

I tried even harder not to laugh and I saw that Riku was doing the same. And at the same moment, Kurapika and Leorio were engaging in a battle of words.

"I'm not taking anyone's side here. I'm just stating the facts."

"Still you could at least back me up a little bit."

"Why would I do that? It doesn't benefit me in anyway."

"What? It doesn't have to benefit you! That's what FRIENDS do for each other."

"Great. Now I'm friends with an idiot."

"Well if I'm an idiot, then you're a smarty!"

"Umm… thank you?"

Riku and I exchanged glances then exploded in laughter. Eventually Kurapika did too.

Leorio stood there looking offended while we were literally 'rolling on the floor laughing.' Seeing his stupid expression made us laugh even harder.

When the laughter died down Riku apologized.

"Sorry if I seemed rude, but I do that to everyone new."

"Why?" 

"These are past guards." She said pointing to the box of pictures on the floor. "They are all dead now. Or should I saw they were killed. Actually eleven of them were killed by the mistake Leorio made, four were killed by helping someone up, and nineteen were killed by turning their back to their enemy."

She bent down and picked up a black and white picture of a scar-face man with big, bulging muscles. "I just didn't want you three to do this without knowing what could happen."

Riku's smile was soft and sincere which proved that she didn't insult us without a reason. "It's fine." I said. "But I do have one question. Why do you have these pictures anyway."

"Most of these people don't have any family or real friends." She answered, turning over the picture. On the back it had the man's name and two dates. "I do this so the person doesn't leave this world with no one to remember them."

"What do those two dates mean?"

"When the person started working for me and when they were killed. Oh, I almost forgot! If anything happens to one of you is there someone you want me to call? Like a family member or a friend or a girlfriend or something?"

Kurapika shook his head no, as did Leorio. I was about to when I remembered Gon.

"There is. He's our friend."

"Okay! Here, write his number down on this paper, if you wouldn't mind. And you said 'our.' Does that mean it's the same person for all of you?"

"Yup." I handed the paper to her and she read the number.

Then she decided to let us choose our rooms. Figures, a penthouse apartment WOULD have three guest bedrooms.

All the bedroom doors were facing the hall and they were pretty much the same. Leorio claimed the slightly bigger one at the beginning of the hall and Kurapika took the one across the hall from it saying he should be closer to the entranceway in case there were any intruders.

Seeing as it was the only room left, I chose the one next door to Riku's room.

"How about a grand tour?" Leorio asked

Riku nodded and took us to the kitchen. "Kitchen." Then to the attached living room. "Living room." Then she walked out onto the balcony. "Balcony number one." Then we started down the hall and she pointed into the first room on her right. "Kurapika's room.

Then Riku pointed to the room across the hall from Kurapika's. "Leorio's room." Then she pointed to the small door next to Kurapika's room. "Extra closet." She pointed to my room which was on the same side as Leorio's. "Killua's room." The room across the hall from mine. "Bathroom. We all share one so keep it clean.

Then we went into her room and continued with the tour. "My room." She pointed to the glass doors behind her bed. "Balcony number two. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one." I said. "Where can I go to get some food? I'm starving."

Riku smiled and we walked into the living room. She picked up the phone pressed a few numbers and handed Kurapika the phone. "Order pizza, however many you think we need."

So he ordered three. We all sat down on the couches and talked. Mostly about pointless stuff. I was feeling pretty relaxed until someone came crashing through the glass door from the balcony.

**Sakurai: Yay! It's kinda a cliffhanger. Sort of.**

**Kazuki: What do you mean someone came crashing through the door?**

**Sakurai: Well, there was the door.**

**Then a person jumped through it.**

**Making the glass break.**

**Get it?**

**Kazuki: I guess…**

**Sakurai: Anyway you have to review this chapter okay! I made a bet with my friend who is also writing a Killua x OC story.**

**I have to get more POSITIVE reviews on my second chapter than her story did so I can win.**

**And it's not just a stupid bet. It has a reaaalllly good prize.**

**The prize is… Drum roll please… A ten pound chocolate bar!**

**That's right. I'm as crazy about chocolate as Killua is.**

**So help me get it by reviewing.**

**Or, if you don't care about me, then pretend you're helping Killua get the chocolate.**

**You want to help him right?**

**I would.**

**So review this chapter. **

**And give Killua the gift of chocolate.**

**Please and Thank You.**


	3. Pizza X Shiro X Game Start

**Sakurai: Hey there! I'm excited for this chapter! More excited than usual!**

**Kazuki: Why? Is it because your last chapter ended with a cliffhanger?**

**Sakurai: Yes. But that's not the main reason!**

**Kazuki: Is it because something exciting is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Sakurai: Yes. But still not right~!**

**Kazuki: Is it because it's your hamster's Birthday?**

**Sakurai: Yes. Muki is a ¼ of a year old! But not the MAIN reason!**

**Kazuki: Then what is it!**

**Sakurai: It's because I finally finished all of my Summer homework! And just in time!**

**Kazuki: That's it? What a letdown.**

**Sakurai: Hey! It took me forever!**

**Kazuki: Just get on with the story! Sakurai does not own HxH or any of the characters. We own all rights to Riku.**

**Sakurai: Let's get this thing started!**

~_Recap~_

_We all sat on the couch waiting for the pizza to come, talking about random things. I was feeling pretty relaxed until someone came crashing through the window._

_~End of Recap~_

Killua's PoV

Since I was the closet my person to her, I grabbed Riku and moved her out of harms' way. She didn't scream "Kya!" like all those annoying girls do when they're surprised. Another point for Riku.

I got back to the window smashing person and saw that Kurapika and Leorio almost finished him. I got out my claws and was ready to strike when Kurapika shook his head no. His eyes motioned towards the hallway and I saw that Riku had come closer to watch.

So he didn't want to kill in front of her. Okay, I'll go along with that. I grabbed the beaten and bruised man by the collar and dragged him towards the crashed window. Riku followed my actions with her eyes and it made me feel strangely self-conscious.

I carried the man to a building out of the sight of ours. I, once again, pulled out my claws then did my business. I ran around looking for a place to hide the body; didn't feel like getting in trouble with the police on my first day at this job.

Meanwhile…

Kurapika's PoV

While Killua was dealing with the man, Leorio, Riku, and I were cleaning up the glass pieces. They were everywhere! I wished this guy knew how to break into a house without making such a mess.

"Oww!" I looked over at Riku and saw that she had a cut on her hand. It wasn't too bad, but it was more than a scratch.

"What happened?" I asked, picking up more pieces and putting and into a paper bag.

"I slipped and my hand landed on a piece of glass."

Leorio, who had been strangely silent this whole time, offered to clean her cut and bandage it for her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's okay. He's actually a doctor."

"Ohh… okay then, thank you."

I was left to clean up the rest of the glass while Leorio got his first aid kit. Killua swooped in the window then and stepped on some glass, making them into even smaller pieces. I growled at him, but he completely ignored me and went over to Riku and Leorio.

"What happened?" he asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"She's not only disrespectful of her elders, she's also clumsy." Leorio said putting some peroxide on a cotton ball.

She smiled evilly and tilted her head a bit to the side. "By saying I'm disrespectful to my elders, are you referring to yourself?"

"Yes."

"So you admit that you're old!"

"What! I never said that you brat!" Then he pushed down hard on her cut with the peroxide.

"It stings!" He laughed and started rummaging through his bag for a bandage. The doorbell rang so Killua went and answered it. In the doorway stood a guy in a tacky uniform, holding greasy looking boxes. I almost forgot about our pizzas!

He looked over Killua's shoulder into the house and saw the window and the glass I was still cleaning off the floor. "What happened in here?" He asked.

I was trying to think of a good response, but Riku beat me to it.

"There are some crazy pigeons these days." She answered simply. Killua snorted and Leorio and I suppressed our laughter. You had to admit: the pizza guy's face looked pretty funny.

Finished with her bandaging, Riku got up, walked over to the man, and handed him some money out of her pocket. He handed to the pizzas to Killua because Riku was obviously too tiny and not strong enough to carry three boxes. She closed the door and made a place on the counter for the boxes.

I finished cleaning the glass and stood up, stretching my legs. I quickly strode over to the delicious smelling boxes, my mouth watering. By the way we were all looking at the boxes; someone would think we hadn't eaten for days.

We each got plates and some pizza and went onto the couches. "Ouch!" Leorio reached under his butt and pulled out a shard of glass. Oops, missed one.

We devoured our pizza quickly. Leorio was flipping through TV channels while the three of us talked.

"Thanks for finishing your business with that guy somewhere else." Riku said to Killua. He nodded.

"No problem. But don't thank me, thank Kurapika. He's the one who told me to."

She turned to me with a confused expression on her face. Then looked back at Killua and then back towards me. (We were all on one couch and she was in the middle of Killua and I.) Then she brought her face really close to mine and stared intensely.

She was so close I was able to feel her breath and smell her strawberry shampoo. We stayed like that for a few moments. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Suddenly she pulled away quickly, with realization in her eyes.

"OMG! YOU'RE A GUY!

I sweat dropped as she starred innocently at me. Leorio and Killua broke out into laughter.

"Sigh… yes, I'm a guy!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I really thought you were a girl!"

Leorio fell off of the couch and Killua was holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. Listening to their laughing and listening to Riku panicking and apologizing eventually made me laugh too.

It seems like all we ever do is laugh at each other, but I like it. This place is already beginning to feel like home and we've only been here a few hours.

Leorio's PoV

At first I hated this little brat, but after what she said to Kurapika I started warming up to her. She actually thought he was a girl! Well, when I first met him I did too…

I flipped through the channels on the flat screen when it suddenly went dark. "Hey! What's up! Turn the TV back on!" I looked at the others angrily but they shook their heads. "We didn't touch the TV."

"Then how did it turn off?"

"I'm not sure. Does this place usually have power outages?" Kurapika asked Riku. She shook her head. We checked if anything else had gone off, but it was only the TV. It became eerily quiet as we stared at the dark screen.

"… Hehehe…" We all jumped up startled. No one knew where the voice came from so Kurapika decided to speak. Wait just one second! Why is it always him?

Pause the story real quick: Hey! Author lady! **What! You can't just stop the story in the middle! Only I can do that!** Sorry but I have a question.** What is so important that it can't wait until the end of the chapter? **Why does Kurapika get to be all brave all the time and do his duties? Why can't you ever make me seem important? **That's it! Are you kidding me? Arg! Whatever…**

_Back track-_

_No one knew where the voice came from so Kurapika decided to speak. Take Kurapika and replace it with "I". Now back to the story…_

"Who's there?" I asked suspiciously, but threateningly. No one answered. Just the playful laugh. "…Hehehe…"

"Search the house." Killua whispered. "Riku, stay with Leorio." We nodded and separated. Killua and Kurapika went to the rooms in the hall and Riku and I stayed in the living room/ kitchen.

No one under the tables, in the fridge, on the ceiling, or in between couch cushions. Where was this guy?

Killua's PoV

I went into Riku's room and searched everywhere, except for in her clothes drawers and stuff. That's just awkward. I was in the middle of tearing the blankets off the bed when I heard the laughing again. It sounds like its coming from all directions! What the hell is going on here?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone or something come in from the balcony and run to the hallway.

"They're in the house!" I yelled while running after them.

Leorio's PoV

I heard Killua yell and immediately headed in Riku's direction. I wasn't fast enough; as soon as he said it, something zipped past me from the hallway and was behind Riku in an instant. Killua showed up a millisecond later. How did this person outrun Killua?

There was pure fear on Riku's face. The mysterious intruder was slowly coming from behind Riku's back. None of us moved, in case he/she/it hurt Riku. A few seconds later we saw his face. It was a kid about Killua and Riku's age with reddish orange-ish spikey hair and green eyes.

He stared at us, Riku still frozen in fear. Suddenly he was hugging Riku and hiding behind her back again.

"Riikuuu~! These people are staring at me~! Make them stop!"

Riku whipped her head around and looked at the boy. (As best she could. He was still clinging to her and hiding.) "Shiro! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed making us relax a little knowing she knew the person.

"I wanted to see you but these people keep scaring me~!" Riku escaped from his hug and sat down on the couch. We did the same, keeping as far away from Shiro as possible.

"This is my childhood friend." Riku began gesturing to Shiro. "He's _supposed_ to be in America, but now, for some strange reason, he's sitting in my house."

Shiro just waved at us happily. "I'm Koshiro Hazuki! Most people just call me Shiro. I guess that you three are Riku's new bodyguards?"

This kid is hyper. Annoyingly hyper.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurapika."

"Killua."

"I'm Leorio. And I have one question for you. Were you the one who was messing with the TV?"

Shiro grinned widely. "Yup!"

"How?"

"With this." He said holding up a small remote. "It's a universal remote I got from my dad. He makes this stuff and told me to test it out for him. It can do more than just turn on and off TVs."

He clicked a button and the microwave whirred to life. He clicked it again and it became silent once more. Being the kids that they are, Riku and Killua were 100% interested in the remote.

The three of them went to Riku's room and played with it. Kurapika got out his book and I went back to the TV. About an hour later Killua came out and watched TV with me. "They're talking about his trip to America. I've been there so I don't really care."

The two came out of the room and announced that they were going to the store. "I guess I'm coming too then." Killua said getting up from his comfy spot on the couch. It's a good thing Killua's going because this show is good and I don't want to go.

Shiro smiled and shook his head. "It's okay! I can take care of Riku! Trust me!"

Killua smiled his evil little smile. "I think I should go with you guys."

"Why? You don't think I can fight right? Well I can. Heck, I can probably beat you if we fought."

"Oh really? I highly doubt that."

"Then why don't we have a little fight? To see who is better."

"Okay then. What kind of fight are we talking about?"

Riku, completely panicked, stood in between the two. "Guys, why don't we all just go to the store?" Shiro looked at Riku and then back at Killua.

"How about we play a game instead?"

Killua raised an eyebrow. This was getting interesting so Kurapika and I got off the couch and joined them by the door. "Hmm… What game?"

Shiro smiled, but it had more evil in it then Killua's did. Creepy. "Capture the Flag." He pulled a map out of the kitchen drawer and spread it out on the table. "We'll use this city as a playing field. Since I know it a little better than you do, you can choose where we both have to start."

Killua looked at the map. Then he pointed to a museum and to an office building. "You start in front of this museum and I'll go in front of this building. No going inside places. Outside only. Wait, who's going to hide the flag?"

Shiro grinned and looked at Riku. "Riku will be the flag." She looked at surprised as Killua did. "What do you mean I'm the flag?"

"It's more challenging. Just think about it. It's hard to find a flag in this big city, but it's even harder to find a moving target. A target that can hide."

Killua thought hard about this and nodded his head. "As much as I hate to agree with you, you're right, a moving target would be harder to find."

Shiro clapped his hands together. "So it's settled then! At exactly 6:30 we will begin our game!" I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 5:57 now. I was about to go back to my TV when Shiro stopped me. "Riku is going to be the flag you know?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So that means she's going outside."

"Okay, and?"

"Sigh… that means you have to go with her. What kind of bodyguard are you?"

"Oh, um… I knew that!

Kurapika sweat dropped and I glared at him. Then I pushed every one out the door and into the outside hall. The boys went first. They had to call us when they were at their starting points.

The first call was Shiro. "Hi Riku! I'm ready when you are! Bye!"

"That kid is really fast." I told her.

"Yeah, he's faster than anyone I know. And that includes hunters."

Killua called so we headed out. We came to a park at about the middle of the boys' starting points. Kurapika helped Riku into a large tree. We were set. And just in time.

The clock on my phone clicked to 6:30. Game start!

**Sakurai: Chapter 3 finished!**

**Kazuki: It's about time! You've been working on it for a few days!**

**Sakurai: That's only because I got writer's block!**

**Kazuki: Well that's understandable…**

**Sakurai: To all my (few) readers:**

**Thank you for your support and I hope that you have been liking the story.**

**Please tell me what you think of Shiro and if he should become Killua's rival or not.**

**Also, who do you want to win the game of capture the flag? It's an equal match so wait until the next chapter to find out the winner!**

**Please review the story! Please please please please!**

**I would make me want to write more chapters so you have to review!**


	4. Game End X Boss X Mint

**Sakurai: I'm here! In one of the reviews it asked me to explain the specifics of the game. So I will!**

**Kazuki: Why don't you just do that in the story instead of the disclaimer?**

**Sakurai: I guess you're right. People don't really read my disclaimers anyway…**

**Kazuki: Sakurai does not own HxH or any of the characters except for Riku.**

**Sakurai: I wish more people would read my disclaimers…**

Riku's PoV

I was sitting in a tree in a park. If you're wondering why I'm here or what I'm doing in a tree: the answer is simple. I was the target for a game.

Still confused? Well then here are the rules: The game is Capture the Flag. The players are my childhood friend Shiro and my new friend and bodyguard Killua. I was the flag.

Both of them had to run around the city and try to find me before the other does. Whoever finds me first wins the game. So it's sort of like hid-and-seek too. Only with one person who was hiding and everyone else was it. The game started about five minutes ago and I was already feeling jumpy and itchy with excitement.

I didn't have a favorite to win. Actually, I didn't want them playing this game at all. I'd really like it if we could all just get along and be friends. Is that too much to ask for?

Leorio and Kurapika, who had to be with me because I was outside where there were possible threats, were in disguises sitting on a bench across the park. The disguises were my idea. I didn't want Killua or Shiro to find me because of Leorio or Kurapika. That would be cheating.

I clung to a nearby branch with all my might. I don't usually tell people this, but: I have horrible balance. Truly the worst. I can just be standing somewhere then fall over with no warning. Since I fall so often, high places weren't my favorite. So being up in a tree wasn't exactly an ideal situation.

I decided to just sit and wait until one of them finds me.

Shiro's PoV

I quickly ran through some random people's lawns. I'm glad I'm fast because otherwise there would be a lot of people calling the police and reporting burglars.

Actually, I hate to brag, but I'm more than just fast. Thanks to a certain person, I'm superhuman fast. I can easily out run a fighter jet. That Killua kid is pretty fast, but I still beat him.

I ran through a park and caught a glimpse of blond hair in one of the trees. I stopped immediately, startling a few people. Target found.

Killua's PoV

I turned another corner. My plan: Run up and down all the streets, that way I can't miss her. She's not on this block or the next one. I have to find her before that irritating Shiro does. I don't know what it is, but something out him just bugs me.

I came to a park and stopped dead. I got the feeling that someone was watching me so I did a quick visual scan. Found it. One of Shiro's sneakers was in a tree with its owner. I ran away from the park and around the block, out of Shiro's sight. I quickly jumped into the trees and started foreword.

With a loud thud I landed on a branch in front of Shiro. Riku was with him. Dammit, I lost. Quietly I held out a hand, admitting defeat. Shiro raised an eyebrow, but eventually took it.

"Do you still doubt me?" He asked honestly. No hint of sarcasm or bragging could be heard from his voice.

"I admit you are talented." I answered with the same honesty. The three of us sat in silence, watching the people wandering around the park. Shiro stood so I did the same. Riku began to stand, but slipped. Before she fell, two pairs of hands caught her.

"Spaz. As usual." Shiro said, helping Riku right herself on the branch.

"I am not!" We hopped down from the branch, Shiro holding Riku with one arm around her stomach so she wouldn't fall.

"Fine, you're not a spaz, you're just plain clumsy." Shiro and I walked side by side. It felt like I had just grown a strange new respect for him.

"I AM NOT CLUM-" Since Riku's sentence had stopped short, we stopped walking and turned around. Only, when we turned, we didn't see her.

I looked down and saw Riku sprawled out on the ground. Shiro began laughing hysterically. "And… you still… try… to admit… you're not… clumsy!" He gasped between laughter. Smirking I helped her up.

"Both of you! Quit laughing right now!"

I put my hands up in defense. "But I wasn't laughing!" She punched my arm angrily. "Oww! That hurts! You don't have to be so mean!" Hearing my sarcasm, she started pounding on the top of my head. It still didn't hurt.

Shiro, almost rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard, waved to Kurapika and Leorio who were walking up to us.

"So who won?" Leorio asked smiling at Riku, who was still pounding on my head.

"I did!" Shiro said proudly. Kurapika's eyes widened in surprise and Leorio congratulated him with a big pat on the back.

We all walked back to Riku's house. I stared at the street lights as they came on.

"Guess what I learned about Riku today guys." She looked at me with an expression that read 'say-it-and-it'll-be-the-last-thing-you-so.'

I went ahead and said it anyway. "She's clumsy. Like beyond the normal level of clumsiness. She fell walking on flat ground."

"I AM NOT CLUMSY DAMMIT!"

"You forgot to mention stubborn. Riku is definitely stubborn." Shiro said with a grin.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

"If we had no proof, I could easily understand why you are fighting us, but I saw you clearly. You fell down with nothing in front of you. You didn't even trip on your feet, you just went down. I'm sorry to say it Riku, but I agree with Killua and Shiro.

"It's a conspiracy!"

"I don't think you are using that word correctly…"

"SHUT YOUR FACE!"

"Ne, Killua," Shiro asked in a mocking tone. "What do you think shut your face means? It's clearly not something normal people say."

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's a special code for air-heads only."

"You guys are dead!" With that, she began chasing us the whole way home. Everyone was happy and carefree. Little did we know, something or someone was going to try and change that forever.

Nobody's PoV

A stout man in a long coat shuffled nervously down the hall of a special research building, holding a few important files close to his short body. He came to two very heavy-looking metal doors. With a glace to his right and left he entered a password on a keypad nearby.

They slid open and he quickly walked inside, the doors closing shut behind him. The dimly-lit room revealed a small desk surrounded by rows of filing cabinets. The man sat down at the desk and opened up the lap-top. The logo for RANE appeared on the screen. He sorted through a few things until a thin woman poked her head through the doorway.

"You are needed in Boss's office." She said with sympathy. The boss was a feared and hated man and, for most employees, going to his office never resulted in something good. The man followed the woman out his office door, bringing the important files with him.

They walked down two hallways and through a door into a large room. It smelled like a zoo in there, but that was because it _was_ a zoo. The room was filled cages among cages among cages of animals. They ranged from mice all the way to a gorilla. Many of the animals stared at them silently as they passed, aura seeping out from each of them.

The woman and the man went down another hallway. They passed many closed door. From the one labeled "Testing" they heard the screech of an animal as its Nen was being enhanced. They came to the last door at the end of the hallway. The man started sweating nervously as he knocked gently on the door.

"Enter." said a deep voice, almost like a growl. The short man entered the Boss's office and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Do you have the files?" Asked Boss, his back facing the short man. Boss never showed his face to anyone and didn't give a reason why. From the back, he was a tall broad-shouldered man with thick, dark blackish-grayish hair.

The short man slid the papers on the desk and Boss easily grabbed them without turning even a little bit. As boss read the files, the short man dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief and began twisting it through his fingers nervously.

"Sir, um, if you don't mind me asking, what do you need these files for?"

"To get revenge for something that should have been mine. Some people need to learn that things can't always go the way they like." The short man started dabbing away more sweat at his nervousness grew.

"But, sir, are you sure these are the right people? They're children."

Boss chuckled slowly. "They may look like just children to you, but they are monsters. Monsters capable of destroying us all."

"I don't quite understand what you mean."

"You don't have to. Now get out of my office!" Startled, the man quickly fled back to his own office. He thought about the boss. Was he really going to get his revenge on children? Then a spark of remembrance shined in his eyes. He flipped open the lap-top and went to through the RANE files until he found what he was looking for.

More files on people shone through the screen. In one picture, a man and a woman, a married couple, and another man stood next to each other. Behind them was a gorilla in a cage. The nameplate read Lucy.

He remembered this well. Lucy had been their greatest project. Arato and Miyu Shirasai and Monta Hazuki worked on enhancing her Nen for months. Everything had been going well, then the accident. The company shushed it up because if word of it leaked out, the reputation of the company would be destroyed.

The files he had just given to the boss were on their children. A son and a daughter about the same age. The children's whereabouts were currently unknown, but the man knew that I wouldn't be long until Boss found out.

Being an old friend of Arato, Miyu, and Monta's the man had worked his hardest on destroying all files about the children. It was his duty to protect them in his friend's place.

A few days later…

Riku's PoV

I walked into the kitchen yawning, smelling bacon and sausage cooking. I saw Shiro and Kurapika chopping breakfast stuff and chatting happily. They had become fast friend in the few days that Shiro had been staying with us.

Shiro was staying with us because his apartment building had been flooded and they had to get rid of the water before people could live in it again. I don't think anyone minded that he was here though.

Even though it was actually starting to feel like a family around here, it didn't stop us from smacking Leorio when he started walking around in his underwear. Even the guys said that it was gross.

I started setting the table and waved as Killua walked in yawning.

"Mornin." He mumbled then walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice. After chugging his drink he looked into the fridge and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get these?" He asked excitedly.

"Get what?" I asked walking up behind him and peering over his shoulder. It didn't work because he was taller than me, so I bent down and looked _under_ his shoulder into the fridge.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in there so I asked again. "Where did I get what?"

Killua looked at me then reached into the fridge and pulled out a box of chocolate. He held it in front of my eyes and shook it back and forth. He was acting like a little kid and I had to suppress a giggle. "Where did you get these chocolate robots?"

"Mrs. Damizaki in the apartment under us gave them to me. What's so important about them?"

"Killua has an obsession with chocolate robots." Leorio explained tiredly as he walked into the room.

Killua shot his a look and then turned back to me. Or should I say, turned back to the chocolate. "It's not about that. These are special!" He said excitedly with sparkles in his eyes. "These are the limited edition dark coco mint chocolate robots!"

"Would you like them?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded vigorously and then ripped open the lid. He popped one in his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

He held one out to me and I immediately covered my nose. Shiro laughed at me and explained that I hated mint.

Leorio looked at me surprised. "How can you hate mint? It's good!"

"No it's not! It's gross and smells bad and leaves a bad taste in your mouth and it's usually green! What good food is green?"

"Celery?" Kurapika suggested innocently. I glared at him and he went back to frying the bacon.

"I don't care what you think but just keep that mint away from me!" I screeched. Killua smirked. Uh-oh. I've only lived with him for one week, but I've already learned that smirks mean bad. Sure enough, Killua held up the mint in front of my nose.

Yuck! I ran away so he followed me, chasing me with that disgusting mint.

"Eat the mint and I'll leave you alone!" He said happily.

"Never!" I ran as fast as I could, but because life is unfair, he caught me with ease.

"Just eat the mint!"

"No!" Then I tripped and fell flat on my face. I rolled over and started to get up, but was stopped by Killua. He held my head down, so naturally, the rest of my body followed.

I tried to make him let me go, but he was so much stronger than me. Why can't I be stronger? Is that so much to ask for? I opened my mouth to speak, but never got the chance to because, at that moment, Killua popped the chocolate mint robot in my mouth.

Killua's PoV

I popped the robot in Riku's mouth and before she could spit it out, put my hand over her mouth and held her still. She tried to punch and kick, but wasn't strong enough.

"Just swallow the candy Riku." I said playfully. She fought back harder. Teasing Riku was almost as fun as teasing Gon.

She tried to yell at me, but since I was still covering her mouth, it sounded more like this: "Gme yur hamf ohf meh!"

"I'll take my hand away, as soon as you eat the mint. It's that easy."

She stopped struggling and stared at me with those bright blue eyes. Were they always that pretty? Ah, whatever. Finally, she swallowed the candy. As soon as I took my hand away, she jumped on top of me and started punching.

Shiro started laughing and then Riku glared at him. "Why didn't you help me?"

"Because I wanted to see what would happen if you ate it."

She got off of me and walked over to Shiro, he hands balled into fists. "You wanted to see what would happen?" She asked. Then she attacked him the same way she attacked me, punching his head without stoping. "THIS IS WHAT WOULD FREAKING HAPPEN!"

I walked up and peeled Riku off of him, only to be attacked again. Eventually, Shiro and I ran around the apartment while Riku chased us. She was so angry, for once in my life, I felt scared of what could happen. Not that I think she can beat me or anything. It's just that… women are scary when they're angry.

Shiro and I ran, Riku chased us, Leorio sipped his coffee in front of the paper, and Kurapika was reading. Yup, it was a pretty normal morning for us.

**Sakurai: Phew, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Kazuki: What the heck was the random PoV in the middle? With the research building?**

**Sakurai: Oh that! That is going to play a huge part in this story! So if you skipped it, (Don't worry, I skip random PoV's sometimes too) then you have to scroll back up and read it.**

**Kazuki: To those of you who reviewed or sent us an email (No. Random people can't email us. We're talking about our friends.) asking questions or giving advice, thank you.**

**Sakurai: To these people:**

** 1) Tusyoshi95: I hope I gave enough detail in my ideas. Sorry if you don't get it, but everything will fall into place eventually.**

** 2) RedMahlova: I hope you understand the game they were playing a bit better now. Tell me if I was too confusing on anything else**

** 3)Minami-chan2: Maybe you like Shiro just a bit better now? Maybe?**

** 4) Friend: I hope you like the more Killua X Riku time I put in there. I can't put too much before chapter 6 or it'll ruin the plot. You'll see why later.**

**Thank you again all of you! You guys are the greatest! I will try to update more often!**

**Kazuki: And I hope people review more! Please!**

**Sakurai: Ne, readers? I have a question for you. If Riku had to go shopping with one of the boys, who do you want it to be? Shiro or Killua? Answer truthfully because it will help me write the next chapter. If you just read this, please ignore what I am writing next. It's for the people who skipped this.**

**HEY PUNK!**

**GO BACK UP!**

**NOW!**

**AND READ THAT LAST CHAPTER!**

**READ IT NOW!**

**GO BACK UP!**

**DON'T GET ME ANGRY!**

**YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!**

**SO SCROLL UP NOW! **** :( **

**I'm watching you in your sleep… so you better do it… hehehe…**


	5. Shopping X Mikan X Cat Eyes

**Sakurai: I am here and I am writing this chapter and I missed you all and I'm sad you all haven't been reading my story. (Not my unusual readers. The other people.)**

**Kazuki: I don't see why you are writing all this; on one reads these disclaimers.**

**Sakurai: I guess you're right. *sigh* I don't own HxH or the characters. All rights to Riku.**

**Kazuki: *to himself* great, I made her depressed.**

**Sakurai: I wish more people would read my disclaimers…**

Riku's PoV

"I'm going shopping. Who's coming?" I asked leaning on the wall with one hand and putting a shoe on with the other. The four guys in my apartment looked up from what they were doing. I really need to get another girl in here.

"Sorry but I have to sort these papers for the building manager. He's coming to pick them up later." So Kurapika's not coming.

"I'm going out later so I want to get ready." Shiro raised an eyebrow at him.

"With a girl?"

Killua snorted. "What girl would go out with _that_? She must be blind or something." Leorio's face turned red with anger. "She is not blind!"

"You know what?" I said. "You guys aren't the best bodyguards. Actually, you kinda suck. The only person who's actually been doing any work is Kurapika."

Leorio acted like he didn't hear me but Killua didn't. He stood up and crossed his arms. "Oh really? We haven't done _anything_?"

"No not really. Except for the one person who jumped through the window, you guys have been pretty lazy." Leorio finally acknowledged my words and turned to me in anger. "I am _not_ lazy!"

"Hmm, let's see." I said "Since you three have been here, I've gone shopping five times. Four of the times Kurapika went with me and the other time, Shiro did. It's not even his job!"

"I'm not going today so that's that." Then Leorio stood up and left the room. Probably to pout without us watching.

"Shiro would you like to go with me?" I asked nicely, to annoy Killua, who still had his arms crossed.

"I'm going." Killua stated walking towards the door.

"That's not very nice. You didn't let Shiro answer me."

"Doesn't matter." With that, Killua pushed me out the door, closing it behind him. As we walked down the hallway I tried to break free of his iron grip on my shoulder. Just how strong is this guy?

We got to the end of the hall and I walked towards the stairwell. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards the elevator.

"No. No. No! No elevator!" I said panicking. He raised an eyebrow and I noticed some people standing around were staring at me.

"Why not?" He asked calmly, keeping his voice low.

"I just don't like them." I answered, keeping my voice equally low. "Can we please just take the elevator?" I looked into his eyes, pleading.

Eventually he gave in and we went down the stairs. "So, what's wrong with elevators?" He asked once we got outside, the cool fresh air finding its way into my lungs as I took a deep breath.

"Once when I was 10, I was playing in an old abandoned building. I went in one of the elevators and got trapped. Since the building was abandoned, no one found me for a few days. I almost starved, so now I hate them."

"They aren't all that bad. You're just scared because of _one_ incident." The two of us strolled down the empty street towards the shopping district a few blocks away.

"I hate elevators and that's that. End of story." He smirked at me, but this smirk showed friendliness, unlike the others. We made it to the stores and the streets became considerably busier.

"What do you need to buy?" He asked, putting his hands casually in his pockets.

"Uhh… let's see." I said, taking out my shopping list. "We need some groceries, toilet paper, towels, some more bed sheets for Leorio, he keeps eating food on his, some pens and pencils, a new tea pot to replace the one you broke, some dish soap, and I want to get roses for Mr. and Mrs. Aanako's wedding anniversary."

"Wow, were going to be very busy aren't we?" He said, taking his hands out of his pockets to grab the list and look it over. I nodded and our shopping trip began. We started with the bed sheets and towels because they weren't fragile or perishable like the other things were.

The trip was actually more fun than I had originally thought it was going to be. After we had the bed sheets, the towels, the tea pot, the toilet paper, and the dish soap, we decided to stop in a small café for lunch.

We found a table and slid into the seats, glad to be able to put down the shopping bags for a little while. As soon as we sat I saw Killua tense and go on alert. I sat there quietly watching around me for anything suspicious. I saw nothing wrong. What was Killua worried about?

Killua's PoV

As soon as I sat down, I felt a dangerous aura and immediately went on alert. I looked around and spotted _him_ walking towards us casually. I glanced at Riku and saw she was staring at me with fear in her eyes.

"Hello little fruit." Hisoka said, sitting next to Riku in the booth, squishing her against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at him. He smirked at me, totally unfazed by the death threats my eyes were sending him.

"Oh, not much, just wandering around the city and then I saw you so I just wanted to say hi." The waiter came over and Hisoka ordered food, for himself and then for Riku and I.

"And who is this little fruit?" He asked turning to Riku who was cowering against the wall. "No one you need to know." I answered, clenching my teeth. He ignored me and grabbed her chin, making her face him. I rose in my chair, but Hisoka sent me a warning glance that said, '_Make one move and I'll crush her.' _

So I stayed in my seat while Hisoka asked her name and a very frightened Riku answered him. He let her go and slouched against the chair, amused. The waiter came and Hisoka dug into his sandwich and motioned for us to do the same.

We ate the sandwiches cautiously, keeping one eye on Hisoka at all times. When he finished, Hisoka stood up slowly.

"See you soon, _Riku." _He said then threw a card at the wall, cutting her cheek as it went by. She winced, but then watched Hisoka walk out the door. As soon as he was gone, I looked back at Riku. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes still wide with fear of Hisoka. Eventually, she calmed down. We went back to the sandwiches we never finished.

A hand held a handkerchief out to Riku. We looked up and saw that the owner of the hand was a woman in her late thirties. She had brown hair pulled into a ponytail and kind brown eyes. She looked at Riku's cut with concern. The blood was slowly streaming down her face. How did so much blood come from such a small cut?

"Here clean it up." The woman said and Riku took the handkerchief with a smile. "Thank you." She said then wiped the blood off. She looked at the now stained handkerchief with a frown and apologized to the woman.

"It's fine." The woman said shaking her head. "I have another one, so you can keep it!" We chatted with the woman for a while and then she left, so we decided to go and get the groceries.

We walked and talked. I noticed that the bleeding had stopped and only a thin cut across her cheek remained. We walked down the market isles, throwing food in the basket as we went along. We came to the fruits section and saw the kind lady standing by the oranges.

Riku walked up to her and said hello. The two started a conversation and by the time I walked up to them, they seemed like old friends.

"Maybe you two can help me." She said. "I'm looking for Riku Shirasai. Do you know her?"

Riku and I looked at each other and nodded. In the next few minutes, we were past the check out, out the door, and on our way to Riku's house. When we had called Shiro, he said to bring her over.

_Later at Riku's house…_

Random PoV

The strange kind woman sat on the couch in Riku's apartment. Shiro, Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Riku sat across from her. Leorio crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her curiously.

"So you say that someone from the hunter organization hired you?" He asked and the woman nodded.

Kurapika stood up and looked through some papers. "Riku _did_ request four hunters. And since there are three of us, that seems like a pretty trustworthy alibi."

Leorio shook his head, thinking. "There's no way she's telling the truth." The woman raised an eyebrow at him and asked why he thought so. "Because there's no way _she_ can be a hunter!"

The woman quietly stood up and walked over to him. Next thing you know, he was face-planting against the wall. Killua stifled a laugh and Riku looked at Leorio happily. "I think she's a hunter!" Riku said cheerily.

"I told you, I'm a hunter, I was hired by Chairman Netero to be a bodyguard for Riku, and I am telling the truth."

Riku looked at Shiro and he nodded. Then Riku stood up and shook the woman's hand. "Welcome to my home!" She said and everyone but Shiro started to ask questions.

"Riku, how do you know she's telling the truth?"

"Why do you trust her?"

"So you know something we don't know?"

"Do you know her already?"

"Who is she?"

"What is her name?"

The woman held up a hand, cutting the three of them off. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier." She said with a warm expression on her face. "My name is Mikan Horoku, I am 32 years old, I do not know any of you yet, I hope you will trust me, and if you have any more questions you can just ask."

The atmosphere of the room lightened considerably and in the next hour, everyone had happily chatted and got to know each other.

"I have one question." Killua stated, turning to Riku and Shiro. "How did you know she was telling the truth?"

The two looked at each other and took a deep breath. "I have always been able to tell." Shiro said. "No matter how good you are at lying, I can always tell."

This sparked the blond haired boy's interest and soon it became a game, telling some lies, some truths and having Shiro guess. He got everything right.

"That's amazing!" Mikan said. Everyone was already used to the new woman and treated her normally. With Mikan's comment, Shiro shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing much. Riku can feel emotions." Then his eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"SHIRO!" Riku screamed at him and everyone stared at her. "What do you mean you can _feel_ people's emotions?" Asked Leorio.

Riku sighed and, with an angry glance at Shiro, explained, "I feel what they feel. Say a person is sad, and then I will become sad also. If a person is angry, I'm angry. Happy, happy. Greedy, greedy."

"Doesn't that just mean that you're empathetic?" Kurapika asked, thinking. Riku shook her head and stood up. Shiro followed her out the door and eventually the others got the hint and followed her out the door also.

They came to the Central Park and the boys watched Riku as she scanned the crowd of people. Everyone was silent. Shiro had a very serious look and Mikan shifted from foot to foot anxiously.

After a few minutes of waiting, Riku had found what she was searching for. "Look." She demanded pointing in front of her. They followed her finger and focused on a man on a bench reading a newspaper.

"What do you think he's feeling right now? Leorio, you start."

He looked at the man and scratched his chin. "Uhh… tired? Maybe?"

Riku thought about this then turned to Kurapika. "And you?"

"I think he is interested in an article they way he is staring at the paper like that." He answered, trying his best to put logic in his guess.

"I think he is just daydreaming!" Mikan exclaimed, excited to be involved in the game.

"I think he's bored." Killua suggested, also a bit bored himself. "I hate reading the paper. That's why the news was invented."

"But newspapers are important!" Leorio disagreed. "They tell you about stuff happening around your area and not just the world!"

"Ah hem." Riku said, clearing her throat to get Leorio's attention. "Can we get back to the topic, please?"

They all nodded and the serious, silent atmosphere continued. Riku stared at the man and the group started at both of the two.

Riku's PoV

I hate this talent of mine, but thanks to that stupid Shiro, I'm in the park demonstrating it to everyone.

I looked at the man on the bench reading a newspaper and focused all my energy on him. Then a wave of sadness swept over me and images flashed in front of my eyes like a movie on fast-forward. I know what happened to this poor man. I looked at my friends and they were staring at me in shock.

Killua's PoV

Did I just see right? I had been watching Riku look at the man, her face almost expressionless. Then something happened to her eyes. Something strange.

They went from bright blue to a golden yellow color. Then the black part (okay so I don't know the names of the parts of an eye. Shoot me.) Went from a small circle to an oval with a pointed top and bottom. In other words, Riku had yellow cat eyes.

I saw her expression change to a very sad one and a tear came to her now blue again eyes. Then she turned to us with that same sad expression. Then, with a pained smile she asked, "Do you want to know what he's feeling?"

We all nodded so she explained how his wife, 13 year old son, and his new baby girl had died in a car crash recently. I saw Mikan sobbing silently as Riku told us that the newspaper man was the driver of the car that crashed.

I was genuinely amazed that that man had all those emotions bottled up. I was more amazed at Riku. What other things was she capable of? And what was with those cat eyes?

The first one to gather his mind was Leorio, probably because it was so tiny. The creep went over to Mikan and started flirting. It was pretty gross. He was "comforting" Mikan as she cried. Eventually she calmed down, but Leorio was still bear hugging the poor woman.

"Uhh, Leorio, can you… um… get off me now?" She asked. He ignored her and went on saying things like 'you're the love of my life' or 'we belong together.' Does he have to do this EVERYTIME we meet a woman. Mikan finally escaped when she said that she already had a boyfriend.

"Oh Really? Who is he?" Leorio asked skeptically.

"Just someone I met in my travels."

"Hmm… I'd like to meet this 'boyfriend' of yours."

"Okay! I'll call him over!" Then Mikan walked a bit farther away and called. Meanwhile, Leorio stared at her with his shoulders slumped and his mouth wide open.

"I thought she was lying!" He cried out exasperatedly. Mikan walked back up to us. "He'll be here in about ten minutes!" She announced happily, making Leorio groan.

We found some nearby benches and sat down. Somehow, we had gone from the strange subject of Shiro's lie detector and Riku's empathy detector to the silly subject of Mikan's boyfriend. Personally, I' m glad she has a boyfriend. If she was living with us and was single then Leorio would be flirting all over the place every time of the day.

We were all talking, but when we heard a voice behind us we stopped dead.

"Hello again, little fruit." I whipped my head around so fast you would think my neck snapped. Hisoka stood in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"There you are honey!" Mikan exclaimed. Please. Please tell me she is not talking about Hisoka.

But, because I'm a misfortune magnet, Mikan jumped up from the bench and threw her arms around Hisoka's neck. I glanced to my left and saw looks of fear on everyone, especially Riku.

Why does it have to be Hisoka?

**Sakurai: Phew, all done!**

**Kazuki: So… Hisoka is dating Mikan?**

**Sakurai: Yup!**

**Kazuki: But, why? I mean, what's wrong with that woman? **

**Hisoka: Nothing is wrong with her. I am just irresistible to delicious fruit everywhere.**

**Sakurai: No creepiness here please!**

**Hisoka: Fine with me, **_**little fruit**_**.**

**Sakurai: OKAY! Change of subject time! I have a friend who is into computer graphics. Together we designed an older version of Riku. Okay, so not that much older. The girl in this picture is about 15-16. **

**But since my friend is obsessed with Harry Potter, the girl has a witch-type style. Here is the link. Why it's so long, I have no Idea.**

**Thanks so much for reading! I love all of you! Please, please review!**

**3 thank you! Nya~!**


	6. Boyfriend X Gon X Secret?

**Hey its Sakurai here! Kazuki (the other guy always in my author's notes) took a vacation. A.K.A. I'm too lazy to write him in this chapter.**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

**So it's been a bit since I last wrote. To tell you the truth, I was on the computer the whole time and didn't care about Fanfiction at all. **

**The only thing I did care about was webkinz. (Do not own) Okay, so it's a little childish, maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't still like it!**

**So I was pretty much obsessed with that. I didn't check my Email, I didn't write stories, heck; I forgot to do my homework more than half of the time. (It's not like I do it anyway…)**

**I still love webkinz, but BEWARE, it can be extremely addicting. Like super addicting.**

**So I'm going to have a poll for the next chapter of the bodyguards. It's a talent that you might want Riku to have. Go to my profile and I'll have it up there. **

**I have another one for Unfamiliar Feelings, but that's for Shugo Chara, not this. KILLUA IS BETTER THAN IKUTO! But I still love Ikuto…**

**Is this considered cheating? If it is, then oh well. I can't stop my love now!**

**IT'S A PASSION THAT CONSUMES MY SOUL! IT'S THE SILVER LINING TO MY ALWAYS STORMY CLOUDS! IT'S THE FUEL TO MY FIRE! IT THE ONLY REASON WHY I GET OUT OF BED EVERY SINGLE FRICKEN MORNING AND GO OFF TO THE HELL-HOLE CALLED SCHOOL AND LEARN A BUNCH OF SHIT THAT I WILL NEVER USE AGAIN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! **

***pant pant* Hahaha sorry about that… I tend to go on a rampage whenever I get excited… or scared… or angry… or sad… or cranky and tired… or wide awake… or lazy… or hungry… or bored… I tend to go on rampages a lot so just bear with me okay?**

**So if any of you are actually reading this right now, One, I thank you, and two, you probably are about ready to skip the rest of this and get to the story. Please! Just one more thing!**

**Hey all you writers out there! I have a community. It's called Killua x ? and I want you guys to help me get some more stories on there! It could be super fun so check it out!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! I do not own HxH or any of the characters! I created Riku; therefore I own all the rights to her character.**

**Hope you enjoy the story guys! And I also hope you didn't skip this Disclaimer because that would make me sad!**

**Well considering I only have three constant readers it doesn't really matter if you read it or not…**

…

**I just got myself pretty depressed so here is the story… *Sigh* … *SIGH* …**

_~Recap Nya. In Killua's PoV~!_

_We were all talking, but when we heard a voice behind us we stopped dead._

"_Hello again, little fruit." I whipped my head around so fast you would think my neck snapped. Hisoka stood in front of me with a smirk on his face._

"_There you are honey!" Mikan exclaimed. Please. Please tell me she is not talking about Hisoka. _

_But, because I'm a misfortune magnet, Mikan jumped up from the bench and threw her arms around Hisoka's neck. I glanced to my left and saw looks of fear on everyone, especially Riku._

_Why does it have to be Hisoka? _

_~ End of Recap Nya~!_

Riku's PoV

Why? WHy? WHY? What did I do wrong! Now I have to deal with Hisoka! This isn't going to be fun.

"What do you want stupid clown?" I said coolly, trying to act like him being here didn't bother me at all. He smirked, telling me that he didn't fall for it. Great! Just Great!

We all stood up from the bench and stretched our legs. By the looks on their faces, it was obvious that Kurapika and Leorio already knew Mikan's boyfriend.

Mikan looked between us and her boyfriend and looked at us all gently. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently. Suddenly she went from being an adult to an innocent little kid trying to ask for a treat.

"Nothing." Kurapika said stiffly. Our group started walking around, mostly to help calm our nerves. Mikan suggested we go back to my house. WHY MY HOUSE! CRAAAAAPPPPP!

As we walked, I remembered that, thanks to Hisoka, everyone forgot about my little cat eyes trick. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Then again, Killua seemed to be afraid of him and, if a person scares Killua, he has to be dangerous. I went deep into my thoughts to decide whether I should trust him or not.

When we got to my apartment, everyone waited for me to escape from my trance and open the door. I fumbled with the key in the lock, not so eager to have Hisoka in my home.

We all stood around awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to each other. "Why don't we all sit down and have some tea?" Mikan suggested with a nervous laugh. "I'll go make the tea."

She shuffled off to the kitchen while the rest of us sat down. I tried to sit as far away from Hisoka as possible, but it seemed like everyone else had the same idea and I ended up right next to him. I watched his eyes scan my house, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly he snapped his head to me and focused his eyes on my face. I saw everyone tense and I froze with fear. I closed my eyes and waited for an attack or something. When nothing happened I opened one eye to see him smiling kindly. I opened the other eye and stared at him curiously.

"You have a lovely house." He said.

"Um… thank you?"

"I see you take good care of it." He commented. "Everything is dusted and polished and organized. Very nice."

I looked over at the guys and all of their mouths were hanging wide open. Mikan looked at us happily while she put tea leaves in the pot.

Hisoka was acting totally different from when I saw him in the restaurant earlier. I looked at him again and he was still smiling happily. Maybe he was just trying to be friendly?

"Umm… How did you and Mikan meet?" I asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"We met in New York City." Mikan answered, walking up with a tray holding teacups, a teapot, milk, and sugar. "That's in America." **(A/N: I don't really know if they're supposed to be in Japan or not, but they're not in America.)**

"I was on vacation, touring all the monuments of the U.S." Hisoka said. "I was in New York after checking out the statue of Liberty when I met Mikan."

"I was working in an old restaurant when Hisoka came in for a meal. He ended up breaking a big tray of plates and didn't have enough money to pay for it. So he started working at the restaurant to pay off the money he owed."

"We ended up having a lot in common and then when Hisoka moved here, I came with him. Then I got hired as a bodyguard and here I am today."

Mikan finished pouring and serving the tea so Hisoka scooted over on the couch giving her room to sit. I ended up squished between him and the armrest.

For the next hour or so everyone got along just fine. The guys talked about sports or other guy stuff. Mikan was determined to do something with my very long hair. Eventually the subject turned to family.

"My mom is coming here to visit in the fall." Mikan said. "I'd love it if you all could meet her. My nephew is coming with her too, while my brother and sister-in-law are going away for their anniversary. That's right Hisoka. I've never met your family."

"Unfortunately, I have no family for you to meet, darling. My mother died when I was young and my father died when I was in college."

Mikan's hand flew to her mouth, like she could take back what she said by covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine." He assured her, still smiling.

"Umm…" Mikan looked around nervously. "How about you Gon? What's your family like?"

"I don't have a mom. My dad is traveling the world right now. I usually stay with my grandma and my Aunt Mito. She's a really nice person."

"You seem like a nice person too Gon." Mikan commented, smiling.

"Unlike Killua." Leorio said under his breath, but everyone still managed to hear it.

"No! Killua's family is nice too!" Gon exclaimed, not really understanding Leorio's insult.

Killua snorted. "My family? Nice? Gon I think you might be mistaking them with some other people. The last time you were there they sent my GIANT KILLER DOG on you!"

"Aww… Killua! They didn't mean it!" Gon said. "They probably just thought I was an intruder and not your best friend!"

Everyone sweat dropped and Gon just smiled at us innocently.

"Umm…" I said confused. "Who are you Gon and what are you doing in my house?"

"Oh!" He said smiling. "I'm Killua's best friend. I was in Whale Island helping my Aunt with a sickness that broke out. It's all settled now though so you don't have to worry!"

"… That doesn't answer much. What are you doing here?"

"OH! Since I was done with my Aunt and I had nowhere to go I just decided to come here."

"How did you know where my house was?"

"I just followed Killua's scent."

"What are you, a dog?"

"No."

"Mikan, how did you already know Gon?"

"I just met him when he first came in here a few minutes ago."

"Wait, why am I the only one who didn't notice him until now?"

"I don't know." Killua said. "Maybe you're just stupid."

"Did you miss Gon's fight with Hisoka too?"

"A fight? When did that happen?"

"A few minutes ago. Then we all had some ice cream and became friends again."

"WTF? HOW DID I MISS THAT?"

"I don't know. You _were _standing right next to us the whole time."

"Are you kidding me?"

Mikan laughed and then tried to continue the interrupted conversation. "How about you Kurapika? What about your family?"

Kurapika shook his head. "None." Leorio, sensing Kurapika's discomfort with the question, jumped into the conversation. "I have a cousin back home. Her name is Tsubaki. She's a nurse. When I was trying to become a doctor and she really helped me study."

Leorio looked over at Kurapika and saw that he had settled down. Then he turned to Shiro and me.

"What about you two?" He asked. "Where are your parents?" Shiro stiffened, clearly angry. The question didn't bother me so I went ahead and answered for both of us.

"We don't have any." I said.

Shiro's PoV

Everyone looked between Riku and I. This is why I hate people asking about our parents. No one treated Kurapika or Hisoka or Leorio any differently when they said they had no parents. But when two kids say it, it turns into a big pity party!

"I'm so sorry." Mikan said, looking at us with PITY in her eyes.

"It's fine." Riku said casually. Meanwhile I was so angry and annoyed that I was afraid I might explode.

"Shiro." Riku said, seeing how angry and fidgety I was. I shook my head as if to say, 'I'm sorry.'

I quickly stood up from the chair and rushed out the door. Then I ran. Mostly to get away from those people, but also to relieve my anger. I ran and ran and ran. I ran until it felt like my chest might explode, but I still didn't stop; I wanted to keep going.

Eventually I came to an ocean. I stopped running and looked around me, panting. I saw some small shops, the beach, and no people; perfect. I sat down on a nearby bench and stared directly at the sun without closing my eyes. So what if I went blind?

Suddenly I felt a presence on the bench next to me. I turned my head towards then but little yellow sun-specks danced in my eyes and I could see who it was.

Finally my eyes returned to normal, revealing a slightly annoyed Killua staring at me.

"What's up?" I asked casually, trying to avoid what I knew was coming next. He shook his head and his face turned from an annoyed one to a serious one.

"Tell me what that was about." He said, no, demanded.

"Tell you what what was about?" I asked, hoping he was buying it. But, alas, nothing ever happens to go my way.

Killua's PoV

"Cut the crap." I said. "You and Riku are hiding something and I want to know what it is. Now"

"Then why don't you ask Riku?"

"She told me to talk to you about it." I responded. Truthfully, she never told me to do that, but it seems like Shiro knows more than Riku would and I wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery immediately. I stared at him until he eventually gave in.

"Fine." He sighed. "My parents. Riku's parents. I hate them. Hate them all. Them and their stupid experiments. Then they left us alone without anyone but that stupid company chasing after us. I wish they just left it be and never got involved with those animals. They worked so hard on it and look where it got them, DEAD!"

As he spoke his words got louder and louder, he began clenching his fists, and his eyes were filled with a mix between anger and tears.

"Slow down; tell me the whole story, beginning to end." I said calmly. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"It all began with my parents company…"

_~Flashback~_

**Sakurai: Not until the next chapter!**

**Other people: WHAT? How can you do that to us? You haven't posted in like months and now you leave it with a cliffhanger! CRUEL!**

**Sakurai: Well, it would be too long of a chapter if I put the flashback in so I decided to wait.**

**Other people: Okay, but you better put up the next chapter quickly! **

**Sakurai: I'll try, but it might be a little longer than you want.**

**Other people: What? Why?**

**Sakurai: Because I'm starting a new story for hunter x hunter and I want to work on that.**

**Other people: If we review this chapter well, then will you right the next chapter quicker?**

**Sakurai: Maybee~~!**

**Other people: REVIEW PEOPLE! DO IT NOW! **


	7. Parents X Moving X New Home

**Sakurai: Hello! Welcome to a new chapter of the bodyguards!**

**Kazuki: Hello there Sakurai. Long time no see.**

**Sakurai: Haha… sorry about that. I was having a hard time figuring out how to tell about their parents.**

**Kazuki: Writers Block can be very annoying can't it?**

**Sakurai: Extremely!**

**Kazuki: Well, you're here now and that's all that matters!**

**Sakurai: Your right. I do not own HxH or any of the characters. All rights to Riku's character.**

**Kazuki: Let's get on with the story!**

Killua's PoV

I listened as carefully as I could while Shiro told me about his and Riku's parents.

He told me about how they all worked at a place called R.A.N.E. which stood for Research of Animal Nen Enhancement. Apparently, the same way Nen was awakened in Gon and I, then Nen was being awakened in animals.

One day, while in the lab, a gorilla who's Nen had been enhanced too much too quickly went on a rampage and killed both of Riku's and his parents.

"I had always told them that working with those animals was too dangerous, but they never listened."

I saw the anger in Shiro's eyes and knew that I should stop prying, but my curiosity got the better of me and I continued to ask him questions.

"You said that the company was chasing after you. Why?"

He glanced at me and sighed.

"Some time before our parents were killed, Riku and I were visiting them at work. A jaguar, a jaguar with extremely enhanced Nen, escaped and ran throughout the entire company. It bit many people and many of those people died. Some of them, however, received strange mutations resembling a cat as a result of the bite. It gave those people special abilities, but the mutations made it hard for them to continue life normally."

"The boss of the company was bit and his face morphed into something so hideous that he never leaves his office or shows his face to anyone."

"Wait," I interrupted. "What does that have to do with you and Riku?"

"Riku and I were also bit by the jaguar. Our appearance didn't change or morph. Now the boss wants us to experiment on and figure out how to change his appearance back to normal."

"Is this guy really dangerous?"

"Extremely. He's got some hard-to-beat abilities from the bite. And he's not the only one who wants us either; all the survivors of the bites want to go back to how they were."

"So that's why Riku needs so many bodyguards…"

"Yeah. If anything bad happens, I can simply run away, but Riku can't."

"Sheesh that must be annoying."

"Ha, you're telling me."

I glanced at Shiro and saw that he had a small grin on his face, meaning that he had calmed down.

"Wanna head back to the apartment?"

"Race you."

"You're on!"

"Ready…set…GO!"

We took off, keeping pace with each other the whole time. It seems that our running skills are equally matched. A few minutes, and a couple dozen miles, later, we landed with a thud on the top of the apartment building. We were laughing and having fun when we noticed something was wrong.

We slid in through the window to discover that the glass had been broken and the smell of smoke from a bomb lingered in the air. A few pieces of furniture were singed black.

"There you guys are." Riku said, coming out from the hallway. "Grab your things, were leaving."

"What's going on?"

She turned to Shiro as she went down the hallway. "They know we're here."

In about two minutes, everyone had gathered their things and was standing in the living room.

"Where are we headed?" Leorio asked, shifting the position of the bag in his arm.

"We have another house set up already." Shiro said. "As soon as we move into a new apartment, we go out and start renting another."

"Alright." Riku said, standing up straight. "Everyone follow Shiro."

She started dividing the jobs between us. Leorio, Gon, Kurapika, and Hisoka would be carrying all the bags, and Mikan and I would be guarding the outsides of our little group.

"Everyone ready?" Shiro asked, carrying Riku on his back, piggy-back style. We all nodded and then he jumped out the window and began to run.

He wasn't going as fast as he could, but some of our friends had a little trouble keeping up. I sped up and ran up next to him. "How far are we going?" I asked.

"Far. We'll take a break in a little while."

I nodded towards Leorio, who was having the most trouble out of all of us.

"Maybe a little sooner." He added with a smirk.

We ran over the rooftops of buildings and passed through three more towns before Shiro thought it was a good time for a break. We found a flat roof and decided to stop there.

Riku slid off of Shiro's back and sat on the ground. Shiro and I did the same and the others soon followed. Leorio, panting, remained standing.

"Come one…pant…guys." He said, doubling over. "Let's… pant pant… keep… pant… going."

Riku was trying hard to stifle a laugh and I saw that the rest of us were doing the same. Eventually, Leorio gave up and sat down.

"How much further do we have to go?" Kurapika asked Shiro.

"I'd say about 40 more miles at least."

Leorio groaned and lay down on his back. "Mmm…" he mumbled to no one in particular. "Sun feels nice."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Anyone's PoV

A tall man in a dark suit stood in front of the Boss's desk, trying to explain how the kids got away.

"We sent the sleep gas bomb in, but it seemed to have malfunctioned and just made a small explosion instead. While we were waiting the amount of time it would have taken for the sleep gas to take effect, the kids somehow escaped without our notice."

"Do you know where they went?" The Boss asked angrily.

"I'm afraid not. We don't have a trace of where they went."

"Stop wasting my time then and go out and find them."

"Yes sir."

With a bow, the man left the Boss's office.

"Where are they?" The Boss snarled to himself. "I will find them. I promise you, Sachimi, I will find those kids."

~~~ Back to the kids a little while later ~~~

Riku's PoV

"Phew! Finally here!" I gasped as we landed on the roof of the place that was going to be our new home.

"What are you mean finally?" Killua asked. "It's not like you actually had to run or anything."

"Yes I did!" I protested, crossing my arms. "I had to hang on to Shiro so I would fall off! My arms are so tired!"

Killua's PoV

I stared at her incredulously. She always manages to surprise me…

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Leorio asked, picking up a few bags. "What floor are we on?"

"Top floor." Shiro says. "Same as before."

We found the window leading to the suite and went inside. It was a little dusty, but other than that it was bright and sunny.

"Nice." Mikan said. "Why don't we choose rooms?"

"How many bedrooms does this place have?" Kurapika asked.

"Umm… three. One master bedroom and two guest rooms. They're pretty big."

"Perfect!" Mikan exclaimed. "We'll just pair up!"

"Care to explain more?" I asked her, confused.

"It's simple really. Killua, Gon, and Shiro will share the biggest room. Kurapika and Leorio will share a room and I will share a room with Riku. Does anyone have any objections?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, it's settled then!"

We all went in our separate directions and started unpacking our things into the rooms. Gon, Shiro, and I were trying to decide the sleeping arrangements.

"I can go on the floor and you and Killua can share the bed." Gon offered.

"That's okay." Shiro said. "I'll go on the floor. You and Killua are better friends anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I like to get up in the middle of the night a lot."

"Okay then! Killua and I will share the bed then!"

The next morning we found out that we rolled so much we all ended up in a big pile on the floor. We decided to get rid of the bed and buy three futons instead.

**Sakurai: Tada! I really could figure out how to write it in a non-confusing way so ended up like this. I don't really like it, but what else can we do?**

**Kazuki: Please Review!**


End file.
